


A Dangerous Game

by Utena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utena/pseuds/Utena
Summary: “Kagome, this isn’t a game,” Myoga had warned his young niece. He had enough knowledge of Sesshomaru to know things would not end very well for any of them. “You play an extremely dangerous game with an Inu Prince who is wildly known for being not only cold-hearted but also the perfect assassin.”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	A Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is going to look a bit familiar and in a way, it could be. If you have read The Reluctant Bride, this comes from that same idea but there is a chance later on that I may or may not be expanded on. This one will probably be on the back burner for the time being until two different sets of stories are completely finished. I really want to finish up both To Find You Again and start the rewriting of Every Time I Love You. :D

**A Dangerous Game  
By Suseh**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pacing the length of the room, Higuarshi Kagome paused to tug on the sleeve of the white silk wedding kimono. The beautiful piece had been lovingly made with scenes of large dogs surrounded by clouds and Shikon jewel. It was a pity that after she told Sesshomaru the truth, she would have to part with the lovely piece but this whole game had been to stall for time while her family searched for her older twin, Kikyo. After all, this was supposed to be Kikyo’s wedding and not hers.  
  
Kagome sighed softly. Inuyasha and Kikyo had complicated this entire thing. Kikyo had been promised to Sesshomaru since the moment of their births and she would have been presented to the young demon prince as the perfect heiress bride. Unfortunately, Kikyo had fallen in love with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru’s younger brother, and the two were now nowhere in sight. This had caused a problem: without a Kikyo to present to Sesshomaru, the hopes of peace between humanity and Inu demons were shaky at best.  
  
But Kagome had stepped up, offering herself as a sacrifice until Kikyo could be found. She looked like Kikyo and had the ability to copy her mannerisms. After all, she had been living in her shadow for so long that Kagome had time to know exactly what her sister was like. Her Uncle Myoga did not want this, had even gone as far as to try to talk her out of her.  
  
 _“Kagome, this isn’t a game,” Myoga had warned his young niece. He had enough knowledge of Sesshomaru to know things would not end very well for any of them. “You play an extremely dangerous game with an Inu Prince who is wildly known for being not only cold-hearted but also the perfect assassin.”_  
  
Kagome had not taken Myoga’s word to heart as she should have. In the brief time she had been here playing her sister, she had a front seat to exactly how Sesshomaru operated and it was in this she realized the game needed to end quickly and she step aside to allow Sesshomaru to hunt for her sister and his brother. Maybe it was the fear of him that caused her now to want to confess and throw her sister under the bus, but she wanted to leave this with her life still intact.  
  
A knock on the door caused Kagome to shake herself from her reverie and call out, “Come in!”

As the door opened, Kagome could feel the pounding of her heart against her chest as she watched her sister’s fiancée come in through the door. He seemed to be mystified by her request of his presence prior to their vows but now here he was.  
  
“My beautiful bride,” he began closing the door behind him as to insure there would be privacy between them, “you should know that my seeing you will cause many years of bad luck for us. What could possibly be on your mind to have caused this decision to break tradition.”  
  
“Well,” Kagome started playing with her sleeve again nervously. Sesshomaru being so near her now was causing an assortment of odd feelings to race through her body, “I need to talk to you about today and I think there is something you should know.”  
  
This seemed to have garnered his attention as he moved to stand before her. “Oh?” He inquired curiously. “And what would that be?”  
  
Briefly, Kagome mulled over the words she wanted to convey. She did not want to anger the daiyoukai especially on a day like this but this game she had so willingly had played with him needed to end.  
  
“I’m not Kikyo,” she announced finally finding the courage to speak the truth, “I’m Ka-“  
  
“Kagome, Kikyo’s twin sister,” Sesshomaru finished for her. “I have known you were an imposter since the moment I met you.”  
  
Kagome licked her lips nervously uncertain as to why he had continued this game for so long, but she was not going to dwell on this any further. It was the best news she could have been handed. It meant she was free to be out of this dress and leave the palace without a second thought.  
  
“Then, we have nothing further to say upon this,” she stated preparing to remove the headdress from her hair, but his clawed hand shot out and wrapped around her small wrist.  
  
“This doesn’t stop our union, _Ka-go-me_ ,” he replied narrowing his golden eyes down at her. “This means a change in plans and nothing more. You see I sent my brother with the hopes that your sister and my brother would form some of relationship. I was not disappointed when they did. I knew your family would panic and you would feel some guilt to what your sister had done and step into her shoes. You played right into my game.”  
  
The color drained from Kagome’s face as she tossed out an accusation, “Y-you set me up! You knew I would do anything to protect my sister and my family and you used that to your advantage! I will not marry you, Sesshomaru! My name is not on those invitations and certainly, I do not plan on playing out this game any further with you! I am leaving!”  
  
“No, you won’t,” he said to her. Although there was a calmness to his words, the tone underneath was much different. There was an undercurrent of a threat lingering there on the edge as he continued, “The thing is that the invitations that went out had your correct name and everyone out there including priests that will conduct the ceremony have been informed of your name. So, there is nothing that needs to be changed. Kikyo was removed the moment your foot stepped into my home. Our marriage will take place as planned as will our mating this evening. If you do not comply with this, then your sister and my brother will be found and punished in a way that you will never imagine.”  
  
Once more he stopped in front of her. His golden eyes leveled upon her.  
  
“There is no need to worry nor fear my Kagome,” he stated with a finality in his tone, “Everything is in preparations.”  
  
 _Everything was hopeless now_ , Kagome realized as her husband-to-be reached out a clawed hand and touched her face tenderly. He was not going to let her go. Her uncle had been right, and she had waved it off without knowing the consequences of her actions. Her own fear had landed her right where he had wanted her while her sister and brother-in-law were free.  
  
“Now,” he announced removing his hand from her face and dropping it back down to his side, “I am off to settle down any fears within our guests and I will send in the maids once more to retouch your kimono and anything else you might need to be retouched.”  
  
And with that, Sesshomaru swept out of the room leaving behind unhappy bride left aware of the fate that would await her at the altar.

* * *

  
**Story End**


End file.
